parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style)
LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Jill (My Pet Monster) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Proud Heart Cat and Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style): Cecilia's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Linda rio.jpg|Linda as Joy Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Sadness Lydia.jpg|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png|Yosemite Sam as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom as Fear Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Riley Tigger.jpeg|Tigger as Bing Bong Angel (Rock & Rule).png|Angel as Jill Anderson Omar.png|Omar as Bill Anderson Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Jordan Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movies Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG